First Time's A Charm
by diiosa
Summary: When Laxus and Mirajane go on vacation without their twins and her breastpump.


"You ready?" Laxus Dreyar asked his snowy-haired wife, as he shut the trunk of the magical car he had rented for the weekend. Mirajane stood in front of her younger sister, Lisanna; she was doing her best to hold in the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, while one of her sons lay in his aunt's arms.

"Remember that Axel wears red and Dax wears blue, and they'll cry if they're in the wrong colors."

"I know, Mira-nee." said Lisanna.

"And if they won't fall asleep, get the lacrima in the first drawer on Axel's side of the room; it's a recording of me singing their favorite lullaby. If that doesn't work, there's another one that has a recording of Laxus. I don't know why they like listening to him talk about guild work, but they'll knock right out."

"I knock out thinking about that shit too." snorted the dragon slayer.

"There's an entire fridge with breast milk-- don't forget to boil Dax's or he won't drink it unless it's coming directly from me. Axel doesn't care as long as music is playing--"

"--Mira--"

"If you forget which twin is which after bath time, put them in whichever color makes them cry first and go from there--

When they start to fight, and they will, put them in separate rooms or try to reason with them--"

"Mira, for the last time, you can't reason with a baby."

"Okay, if you need anything--ANYTHING-- don't hesitate to call or ask."

"I know, I know." Lisanna said with an exhausted smile. Mirajane bit her lip in response.

"I-I don't know, I think it's too soon, they're only 6 months… maybe we should wait until they're older--"

"Everything will be fine, Mira-nee," said Lisanna, "you haven't taken any time for yourselves since you found out you were pregnant."

"Besides, you got the whole guild on standby in case they overthrow us." chimed in Bickslow, Lisanna's boyfriend and Laxus' bodyguard.

"Come on, Demon, let's go before you change your mind." Laxus said to her.

Mirajane nodded her head and grabbed her twin boys, kissing them endlessly before handing them back to their aunt and uncle.

"Bye Axel, bye Daxy, Mama loves you!" she cried as Laxus opened the passenger door. After closing it behind her, the blond haired guild master strolled over to Axel and Dax; he kissed the white tufts of hair on the crowns of their heads.

"Don't play too rough with them, ya hear?" he said with a smirk.

Axel grabbed at his father's face while Dax pulled at his hair.

"Love you, brats."

Lisanna and Bickslow took their chubby hands and waved goodbye to their parents.

"Say 'bye-bye' to mama and papa!" said their aunt.

"Bye babies! I love you so much!" Mirajane cried.

"Remind me to never drive again." said Laxus, as he flopped down on the king sized hotel bed. Mirajane lay face down beside him, her face smushed into the goose-feather pillow.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong? Been away from our demon spawn too long?"

"No, my boobs hurt and I'm too tired to pump." she groaned.

Laxus turned on his side and ran a hand through her long wavy hair.

"We're finally alone…"

"I know."

"You wanna…?"

"Mmmnn." she grunted in annoyance, flopping her face into the pillow. Laxus rolled onto his back.

"Come on Demon, it's been months."

Mirajane sat up, resting against the pillows.

"I'm so exhausted, it'll take me ten years to even get my panties off." she pouted. Laxus moved up to where his wife lay, and hovered over her in a dominating fashion.

"What if you let me do all the hard work?" He murmured against her ear, moving down to kiss her neck. Mirajane trembled underneath him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he nipped at her throat.

"O-okay…" she whimpered, shutting her eyes to relish in the long awaited pleasure. The Dragon slayer dragged his tongue across her collarbone, lightly sucking on the sensitive spot under her jaw; he slipped a calloused hand under her lavender dress and massaged her inner thigh, squeezing in a rough manner before slipping the dress off completely. He stared at the snowy haired takeover mage, with her deep blue eyes hooded and full of lust.

"It's been a while since I've seen that look." he said with a smirk.

Laxus pressed his full weight into her, and she squirmed under him from his hard length pressing against her clothed core.

"Stop teasing me, Laxus!" she demanded with fire in her voice.

"Nope, I'm gonna tease the fuck out of you. 'Cause god knows when we'll be able to do this again." He replied. As he ground his erection into her, Mirajane stared at her husband with irritation and lust; just to spite him, she reached down and grabbed his dick.

"Holy fuck--" he choked out.

Mirajane was massaging him in a sloppy manner, until he pinned both her hands above her head. He kissed her roughly and trailed his lips down to her voluptuous chest; he caught one nipple in his mouth while he pinched the other. She recognized the warm feeling starting in her breasts, and immediately knew her milk would start flowing, but she brushed it off; her and Laxus had done much raunchier and dirtier things than him drinking her breast milk. All of a sudden, an unexpected and searing pain erupted from both her breasts, and it felt unbearable.

"Oh my god!" she yelled out.

Mirajane pushed her burly husband off of her, and ran into the bathroom. Laxus sat back on the bed, confused as to why a very aroused Mirajane had just ran off in the heat of the moment.

"Demon?" he called out.

He waited for about a minute before heading into the bathroom; he found a red faced and crying Mirajane leaning over the sink, struggling to squeeze milk out of her engorged breasts.

"Laxus, it hurts. It hurts so fucking bad." she cried to him.

"Where's your breast pump?" he asked, in utter shock.

"I don't know," she sobbed, "I've looked everywhere in the toiletries bag and I couldn't find it."

She applied more pressure to her breasts, and got nothing but a droplet.

"I can't get my flow to start; fuck, we never should have gone on this trip, we should have waited until I was done breastfeeding the boys--but I wanted to breastfeed them for at least a year--this was a bad idea, baby this was a really bad idea." sobbed Mirajane.

She pulled her hair back and fanned her face, she was breathing heavy from crying, and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Her breasts had grown tremendously since nursing the twins, and Laxus joked that he'd grown jealous because his sons got to be around her chest more than he did. He perked up at that memory.

"Demon, I have an idea."

They had called room service for a bucket and extra towels.

"You ready?" he asked her, kneeling in front of Mirajane with the bucket beside him. She bit her lip and nodded. He stared at them for a minute, processing what exactly he was about to do.

"Just do it already!" she shrieked in pain. Laxus leaned in towards her chest, wrapped his lips around her swollen nipple, and began sucking. Mirajane clutched the towels beside her as she tried not to cry from the pain; Laxus usually did this during foreplay and knew how much it turned both of them on, but this was far from seductive. Now was solely to get her milk flowing. It had been about a minute before he grew impatient and stopped. He had already switched breasts and the result was the same: her milk would not come out.

"What the fuck?!" he growled, staring at her breasts with pure rage. Mirajane's brows were furrowed in pain, and more tears had come down her cheeks.

"Laxus, no, please, I'm almost there--" she whined.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Mirajane, we're going to get your milk to start. You can do this. We can do this." he said to her. She nodded at him and took a deep breath.

"Do it." she ordered.

Laxus took her nipple in his mouth and sucked with such force, Mirajane squeaked. She felt a tingling sensation, almost like pins and needles from the inside, and her milk sprayed onto Laxus' face.

"Looks like your milk's in" he said with a grin, wiping his face with a towel from the floor.

"Ugh finally." she groaned, and she tossed her head back in relief.

Laxus and Mirajane laid on the California King bed, his head on her shoulder and a towel lying on her chest.

"I miss our babies." the Takeover mage pouted.

"I miss them too." Laxus replied. He wrapped an arm over her body and nuzzled into her neck.

"Wanna go home?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "but let's just stay here for a little bit, okay? We never get to have alone time anymore."

He lifted his head up and pressed his lips against hers, and he squished her nose upwards, a habit she thought was annoying but cute.

"I love you, Demon."

"I love you too, Laxy." she said with a giggle.

"We're back!" yelled Laxus as they walked through the door. Lisanna and Bickslow were sitting on the couch, each of the twins sitting on their laps.

"How are my boys doing? Did they miss mama and papa?" cooed Mirajane, grabbing both Axel and Dax in her arms.

"Looks like they didn't burn the house down, good job kids." Laxus said to his bodyguard and his sister-in-law.

"You're back early." said a surprised Lisanna.

"We expected you two to be fucking the whole time." Bickslow added, receiving a scowl from his snowy-haired girlfriend.

"We had a change in plans." Laxus said with a sigh.

""How were they?" asked Mirajane.

"Pssh, piece of cake, we didn't even get them mixed up." said Bickslow.

"They were angels." said Lisanna, who had started squishing Dax's cheek.

Laxus snorted.

"That's ironic, since they're technically demon spawn."

"Laxus!" scolded Mirajane. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, thanks for watching them. You're free to go."

"Good to know you're in charge of us." said Lisanna, as she grabbed her bag and left with Bickslow.

"He is in charge of me--"

The door shut, leaving the couple with their twin boys.

"They totally destroyed the house." said Laxus. Mirajane gave a tired smile.

"Definitely; that's not our couch at all."

"At least the furniture looks similar to what we had before." he said with a shrug, inspecting the deep gray of the material.

"They tried, that's what matters."

Bickslow and Lisanna sat in the guild with both their heads on the table.

"I didn't know babies could be so destructive." he groaned.

"I can't believe we had to call Elfman, Ever, and Freed."

"THEY BROKE MY BABIES!" sobbed Bickslow, holding the broken remains of his puppets.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" asked Gray, as he walked in with Juvia by his side.

"We watched Axel and Dax." answered Lisanna.

"That's why Mirajane and Laxus never go anywhere, they're literal demons with anyone else who watches them." chimed in Cana, who was currently hugging her barrel of wine.

"But they're so sweet--"

"Only because Mira and Laxus are around."

"...well fuck."


End file.
